1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to devices for testing in-service printed circuit boards to locate trace faults and the like and to test and analyze electronic components mounted on such circuit boards.
2. Prior Art
Prior to the advent of leadless electronic substrates, DIP headers and DIPs were predominately used on circuit boards. Board faults were located by removing a DIP and plugging in a pseudo-DIP electrically wired to diagnostic instruments. Such devices are not usable with leadless, active device substrate connectors however, and as leadless electronic components are becoming more popular, a need exists for a testing device which can be plugged into such connectors.